Ian Jackdaw's Ghost (3.5e NPC)
|str=13 |dex=14 |con=12 |int=10 |wis=17 |cha=12 |sq= Discount (Ex), Grim Favor (Su), Returning Memories (Ex), Turn Resistance (Ex), Rejuvenation (Su), |feats=Armor Proficiency (Light), Simple Weapon Proficiency, Martial Weapon Proficiency, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (bastard sword), Improved Initiative, Bane Attack Focus ×2, Bind Possession (his bastard sword) |skills=+12 Concentration (Con), +11 Knowledge(religion) (Int), +10 Hide (Dex), +22 Listen (Wis), +14 Sense Motive (Wis), +8 Search, (Int), +22 Spot (Wis) |poss=ring of sustenance, backpack, flint & steel, sunrod ×2, 64 gp |deity=Rejik |san1=Grim Transformation (Su) |sad1= A flow of strange ethereal waves flow into his body and weapons. His hair, skin and eyes turn pale. His type changes to Outsider. He can touch any incorporeal creature as though it were solid, dealing damage normally and ignoring an incorporeal creature's 50% miss chance. He glides roughly 4 inches over solid ground without touching it. He can pass over difficult terrain without suffering penalties to movement. He leaves no tracks behind. He may transform at will as a free action (as Quick Transformation) on his turn. Ian Jackdaw can transform 3''' times a day for '''6 rounds per transformation. Ian Jackdaw has the following 4 Alterations: * Vigorous Healing and Greater Vigorous Healing: Gains fast healing 2 while transformed. * Stalwart Body and Greater Stalwart Body: Gains damage reduction 4/- while transformed. |san2=Bane Attack (Su) |sad2= When making a full attack action against his opponents, hey may make a one of those attacks a Bane Attack, dealing +24 damage (+32 damage while Transformed) as magical energies tear through and inundate the target. He may also use his Bane Attack as part of a readied action. |san3=Discount (Ex) |sad3= He gains a discount on being raised from the dead. The material component cost requirement drops by 40%. |san4=Grim Favor (Ex) |sad4= He gains a +2 bonus on all saves to resist the supernatural, extraordinary, spell-like or psionic attacks of undead creatures. |san5=Divine Suffusion 1st Level (Su) |sad5=Ian may cast his 1st level spells when not Transformed at will. |san6=Returning Memories (Ex) |sad6= A day after returning from the dead, an epiphany strikes him, and he regains his lost power. If he dies and is brought back to life with a means that would cause him to lose a level, he instead only suffers temporary level drain as if he had been energy drained. The negative level is automatically restored after 24 hours and never becomes permanent level loss. |san7=Bind Possession (Su) |sad7= He may, as a free action when held, retrieve or send his bastard sword to a hidden pocket dimension. If Ian and the item are on the same plane, and the item is not in the possession of another creature, he may call it to himself. The item winks out and returns to his hands instantly. If his hands are full or otherwise unable to grasp the item, it falls to his feet. If the item is in the possession of another creature, he may make an opposed level check (1d20 + his HD) as a swift action to wrest the item from its possessor. If he is successful, the item winks out and returns to his hands instantly. |san8=Turn Resistance (Ex) |sad8=A ghost has +4 turn resistance. |san9=Rejuvenation (Su) |sad9=In most cases, it’s difficult to destroy a ghost through simple combat: The “destroyed” spirit will often restore itself in 2d4 days. Even the most powerful spells are usually only temporary solutions. A ghost that would otherwise be destroyed returns to its old haunts with a successful level check (1d20 + ghost’s HD) against DC 16. As a rule, the only way to get rid of a ghost for sure is to determine the reason for its existence and set right whatever prevents it from resting in peace. The exact means varies with each spirit and may require a good deal of research. }} Attack: Ian Jackdaw's ghost retains all his attacks, although those relying on physical contact do not affect creatures that are not ethereal. Damage: Against ethereal creatures, Ian Jackdaw's ghost uses his base damage values. Against nonethereal creatures, Ian Jackdaw's ghost usually cannot deal physical damage at all but can use its special attacks, if any, when he manifests (see below). Special Attacks: Ian Jackdaw's ghost retains all his special attacks, although those relying on physical contact do not affect nonethereal creatures. Ian Jackdaw's ghost also gains a manifestation ability plus three other special attacks as described below. The save DC against a special attack is equal to 10 + 1/2 ghost’s HD + ghost’s Cha modifier unless otherwise noted. Manifestation (Su): Every ghost has this ability. A ghost dwells on the Ethereal Plane and, as an ethereal creature, it cannot affect or be affected by anything in the material world. When a ghost manifests, it partly enters the Material Plane and becomes visible but incorporeal on the Material Plane. A manifested ghost can be harmed only by other incorporeal creatures, magic weapons, or spells, with a 50% chance to ignore any damage from a corporeal source. A manifested ghost can pass through solid objects at will, and its own attacks pass through armor. A manifested ghost always moves silently. A manifested ghost can strike with its touch attack or with a ghost touch weapon (see Ghostly Equipment, below). A manifested ghost remains partially on the Ethereal Plane, where is it not incorporeal. A manifested ghost can be attacked by opponents on either the Material Plane or the Ethereal Plane. The ghost’s incorporeality helps protect it from foes on the Material Plane, but not from foes on the Ethereal Plane. When a spellcasting ghost is not manifested and is on the Ethereal Plane, its spells cannot affect targets on the Material Plane, but they work normally against ethereal targets. When a spellcasting ghost manifests, its spells continue to affect ethereal targets and can affect targets on the Material Plane normally unless the spells rely on touch. A manifested ghost’s touch spells don’t work on nonethereal targets. A ghost has two home planes, the Material Plane and the Ethereal Plane. It is not considered extraplanar when on either of these planes. Corrupting Gaze (Su): A ghost can blast living beings with a glance, at a range of up to 30 feet. Creatures that meet the ghost’s gaze must succeed on a Fortitude save or take 2d10 points of damage and 1d4 points of Charisma damage. Horrific Appearance (Su): Any living creature within 60 feet that views a ghost must succeed on a Fortitude save or immediately take 1d4 points of Strength damage, 1d4 points of Dexterity damage, and 1d4 points of Constitution damage. A creature that successfully saves against this effect cannot be affected by the same ghost’s horrific appearance for 24 hours. Malevolence (Su): Once per round, an ethereal ghost can merge its body with a creature on the Material Plane. This ability is similar to a magic jar spell (caster level 10th or the ghost’s Hit Dice, whichever is higher), except that it does not require a receptacle. To use this ability, the ghost must be manifested and it must try move into the target’s space; moving into the target’s space to use the malevolence ability does not provoke attacks of opportunity. The target can resist the attack with a successful Will save (DC 15 + ghost’s Cha modifier). A creature that successfully saves is immune to that same ghost’s malevolence for 24 hours, and the ghost cannot enter the target’s space. If the save fails, the ghost vanishes into the target’s body. ---- → CR 10 → ECL 10 Category:3.5e Category:User Category:NPC Category:CR10 Category:ECL10 Category:Undead Type Category:Incorporeal Subtype Category:Chaotic Alignment Category:Neutral (Good-Evil) Alignment